Truths Known
by Jatd4ever
Summary: The truth shared between them could not be ignored. Another fic for the story game.


***I do not own jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **This will probably need more editing later. If there are errors, please be sure to point them out, and I'm correct them as soon a possible. Thanks to everyone in this story game, it has been a a bit of a Rollercoaster, but it's also been fun. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Gunther should have left ages ago, but he could not bring himself to do so. A test of loyalty, a test of strength, life itself a test, how could he stand? Measured breath, up the stone steps, he faced her door. It seemed as though every time he was met with it, it only led to sadness and heartbreak. With a sigh, he knocked. To his disappointment, he was met with Jane's mother. "Good morning my lady, I was wondering.."

"She is going to be alright Gunther."

Cool calculation colored her lashes, the chalky paleness of her cheeks unsettling. Thank God Jane was above beauty; she had what others lacked, substance. Over her shoulder, his comrade lay sleeping, the deathly pallor dissipating. Still, this did nothing to placate his doubts. "My lady, forgive my impertinence, but how do you know? She has been resting since yesterday. Jane looks better now, but… "

On his way out, the blacksmith placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I have listened to her breathing, and already there is an improvement. Her arm is back in place, but should not be used for at least a fortnight. I would not be surprised if she should wake up soon."

"She looks so discolored."

"While there is much bruising, and swelling, for the most part she will be alright. If not for her training, she might not have had the strength to pull through. Try to stay calm Gunther, she is alive, and will recover shortly."

What did they know? What could they know of the shining lady? They knew not, at least not enough to know this was not as it should be. None of it should have happened, why, even the dress, which had brought about his happiness, but her destruction. No, if he could have gone back, he would have played upon her weakness, stopped her from wearing it, until it was just them sparring in the yard.

Until, it was just them, fighting, where she was safe. Adeline did not know whether she appreciated this much concern from the merchant Breech's son, a squire no less, but his earnestness was admirable. "When she wakes," she softened. "then you may see her. Until then, I must bid you good day."

"But.."

"She needs to rest. No more noise, out, out, out, out, out."

The door was closed shut, and he felt all the more useless again.

* * *

The cook delivered the food to her lady and for Jane first thing in the morning, then hurried away to attend to other matters. There was no time to be sad when there was hope. There was no time to cry if one kept busy. Still, she found time to cry anyway. In between the stirring, sifting, and spooning, there was sobbing.

The sounds of sadness did not escape his ears. A pang planted upon his breast, the gardener could not stand to see her look ill. He did not know much, but he knew of the earth, of green, and of his beloved Pepper. What could he do? Then he thought of what he would normally do.

Whispering a tiny blessing, he apologized, then cut their stems. He steadied his breath the best he could, and made his way toward the kitchen. As always the kitchen was terribly hot, almost miserable he could admit. Still, what would he not do for her? The gardener presented a few of his best blooms to soften the situation, but this only caused her to cling to him, much to his flustered embarrassment. "Oh Rake.. Wha...what are we to do?"

He did not understand where the distress was from, but she explained, his shock as genuine as it could be from a man who spent his days in blissful ignorance. Thin arms wrapped around her petite, girlish frame. "Pepper, we must help her the best we can. I picked some of my best vegetables. Perhaps a hearty vegetable, lentil soup will help. I know it always helps me."

"Rake?"

"Yes Pepper?"

"Just hold me."

Cheeks as red as tomatoes, he said nothing, but held her as though no one could ever pull them apart.

* * *

When it was time to go administer a remedy, Pepper found him sitting at the bottom step. His body was so still, she wondered if he were breathing. The moisture on ground however spoke otherwise. Gunther looked defeated, his head hung low, face hidden in his worn hands. With proper discernment, she placed a jug of water beside him, then poured a little into a cup, and handed it to him. "You have not eaten since yesterday. If you do not care to eat, at least drink some water. It will not do if you cannot be available and well when...When Jane needs you."

"Need me? You are mistaken, I always needed her. She is my comrade, together we fight for the safety of others. I have… I have failed her, I have failed all of them."

"It is going to be alright."

"How! How is it going to be alright? What do you know? You are only a cook."

How many times had she been met with such a response? How many times had she seasoned their words with salt? A pain met his face a moment later, as well a frustrated cook's glare. "Do not… Do not dare believe I am all ignorance," her small, pale fists shaking. "for I certainly know a little more than you think I would."

"Like how you hit like a girl?"

How Jane managed to deal with such a man was beyond her, but she would be heard. From her apron, she retrieved her weapon of choice, tapping him on the head with her spoon like he was a misbehaving, petulant child. "You will listen young man, is that understood?"

With an eye roll, he nodded.

"Before coming to the castle, I was a midwife's assistant. I may not know of battle, but I know of blood, loss, death, and of the sadness of losing one so young. I have seen the emotion, and life disappear from one's eyes. It is like a little part of you dies with them at the sight of it, and it is lost forever."

She turned away to wipe a tear. "Worst of all, I have seen the ugliness of villainous fathers trying to hide their sin," Gunther stiffened, but it was beyond her notice. When she turned to face him again, she seemed to have aged a dozen years, the darkness about the eyes, and the trembling of a bottom lip. Pepper continued. "and the beauty of new beginnings; there is nothing like the sound of a newborn child. Yet, I have been burdened by the memories of them both. You do not know me well enough Gunther Breech, nor do I care for you to know, but understand that I would never allow Jane to suffer unjustly, and I think I am more then qualified enough."

The fight left him, "I….. I am sorry." and his head hung low again. Why was he so bad at getting along with others?

Tension was high, it had been for the last month or so. Change, it had created, or encouraged the monsters in everyone to come out. Pepper could not believe she allowed her patience to be tried by him, especially at this critical time. Desperation wrapped around his neck, threatening to choke him, the darkness dared to consume him. She pitied him. "I am sorry, I know it has been stressful."

"No, it was wrong to yell at you. If Jane were here, she would beat me to a pulp just for looking at you the wrong way."

"Everyone is doing all they can. Smithy has some knowledge from his experience with the animals, as well as dealing with the knights."

"What?"

"Do not look so surprised, who else is gentle, but firm enough? No one ever said his duties were exclusive to the horses. Rake also has some herbs, which when boiled, will help one relax. There are also a few remedies the lady in waiting is allowing us to try. She will get better."

The charming, delightful and ever-diplomatic Gunther, was almost boyish in his defeat. "What can I do?" said with more of a sigh, then a question.

"If you need something to do, you could peel the vegetables for Jane's soup. Between taking care of Jane and my other duties, I am afraid…"

"Maggots! Give me that." he grumbled. "In my skilled hands it should not take long. Since, I am going to wait here, I do not see what else there is for me to do, but I can do this much I suppose."

A knowing glint, and a delighted smile graced her lips, even as she wiped away the last of her tears. "Gunther, I think it is really sweet how much you care for her."

His hands froze. "You do not kn.."

"But of course, I think it is wonderful. Everyone had always known."

His frown deepened. "I did not know."

With the affectionate nature she was known for, she patted his head like he were a puppy, and giggled. "Alright, perhaps not everyone, but almost everyone seems about right, well, except for you two of course"

"Bat bladders."

"Do not worry, after this incident, there is no telling what Jane's parents will do. Perhaps they will overlook a few unimportant details, considering the facts of course."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, I could not possibly list them all, but I know one thing for sure, you two need each other. Be strong, she will want to see you when she wakes, I am sure of it."

* * *

The blacksmith frowned. Even if his sleep was sound, the color of the court jester was terribly off. Smithy was sure to feed the fire, laying a pile of logs nearby to have it ready to be fed. With all that he had to do, he did not have the luxury to stay. Smithy asked one of the older, trusted chambermaids to sit near and to attend to him.

Unlike Jane, Jester might not be as quick to recover, his injuries were in more threatening areas. After administering a calming drink, he informed the chambermaid of what is to be expected if he woke. Everything as of late had been unsettling, even for him. Who else would pay the price? Jane, Gunther, the princess, Jane, perhaps Pepper if his assumptions were correct.

If the time came, and his assistance was needed, he would not hesitate; no one messed with his friends, no one.

* * *

After the peeling was done, he managed to recover a little, and remember his duty. With reluctance he stood, glancing once more at the tower. His home, it was her, wherever she would be. Jane would hate him if he did not try, and failed in his duty. Perhaps she would forgive him if he left without her.

Yet, why was he glued to those steps? He knew, but who would understand it?

It was despicable of him to care for no one but her, but they had never really given him a reason to care for them otherwise. To Jane however, everyone mattered, no matter how lowly or small. Funny, the more he cared, the more he found himself trying to emulate her. His eyes roamed the skies, searching his the beacon of hope. The clarity of the sky hours before had become as muddled as his feelings. Was that a storm approaching?

* * *

Shades of gray had slowly taken over the skies. The sound of thunder not too far off from lightning. She was so tired, her arms, terribly sore. Where was she?

It had been years since she had felt so awful. One did not forget so easily the worst times of their life. Back then, when the confusion passed, and her memories reappeared, Jane had realized she had almost lost one of her nearest, and dearest friends. Would this be another opportunity for her to realize what she had lost?

"Ugh...wha…"

The heaviness of her head was a bit discouraging. Her mother's voice seemed so far off, like listening to a fly buzz about. "Jane?"

"Mo...mother?"

She could not recognize the sound of her own voice; the noise from her throat more of croak. It was as though she had used a year's worth of scream all at once. It did not matter, her tiredness, her pain, all of it would be temporary; someone needed her. Jane could not think of much through the fog of exhaustion, but at that moment she knew it would be a good start by getting up. Her attempt to sit ended with. "Oww!"

Was she sick again? Jane could not remember drinking anything, or eating anything. No matter, she had to get up, but warm hands were interrupting her progress. "Careful dear, you would not want to injure yourself further."

"I nee.."

"Shh, have some water dear."

With her good arm, she took it, and drank it greedily, accepting two more cups after she had finished. With her thirst quenched, she swung her legs over the right side, almost falling with the effort. "I nee..need to go."

Where was she going? And why was she so exhausted? Gunther, where was he? Jane was forgetting something important. Adeline, in her calm, genteel manner, flashed her daughter a pointed look. "You will still in bed."

The room was spinning, but if Jane leaned to one side it did not seem so bad. Focus, what was it that was so important?

"Please dear, you will hurt yourself if you are not careful."

Hurt? What was hurting her? "No," she groaned. "I must go, she needs me."

Who was she? There was water, and sand, sticks and a little girl. Memories passed over her like waves, coming back to her unrestrained. "Th..the PRINCESS! I must go NOW."

If only she could retrieve her tunic.

"You will not!"

If she was to set off on another journey, she would have to drink enough water. Taking the water jug, she drank the entirety of its contents, returning her mother's pointed look. "Mother, the princess needs me. I have a duty."

"Not if it sends you to your death. The other knights will have to take care of it, for now your health is on the balance."

Why would this woman not understand? A deep breath, a revelation, and a ultimatum. "If anything happens to her, and I did not do anything, I would rather be dead."

"Jane?" came the welcomed sound.

"Gunther?"

Why was he so far when she wanted him near? He would understand. Without permission, he entered. Like a proper gentleman, he nodded an acknowledgement and was just there beside her. The wild look dissipated at the sight of Jane's smile. Gunther sobered. "I know this goes against propriety my lady, but I needed to see your daughter."

Adeline allowed it, but made no attempt to leave them. Jane, not caring whether her mother listened, spoke. "Gunther, why are you here,what about the princess?"

It did not matter, nothing mattered except for Jane. "You expect me to leave without seeing if you were alright?"

His turbulent, stormy grays would consume her if she let them. The longing, pleading, wanting of her Gunther was there. Even if it was wrong, she was touched. Still, there would be time for that sort of talk later. "Wait a few minutes, I need to change."

"No jane, you cannot go."

"I am fine, my left arm is useless, but at least it is not my fighting arm."

"No, I should have been more firm the last time. He almost killed you."

It was hard not to laugh, it was just their way to annoy each other. "Then it is a very good thing I have you. You will not stop me, I am going and that is final."

"Why, when I had just found you?"

No wonder she loved this man, he was too pure for this world, even if he did not know it."Because I know you will be there to catch me if I fall."

The truth shared between them could not be ignored. There was no more room for arguments, and even if there would be trouble, they would find a way to handle it together. He nodded. "Then what are you waiting for frog rider?"

What was it about the two of them that unsettled Adeline so? What was behind those passionate gazes? It was not just competition which fired them so over the years was it? The older Turnkey had heard enough. "What is this all about?"

Resigned, Gunther smiled. "She is my comrade my lady, we fight together."

"He is my sparring partner mother, and I love him."

The quiet which followed was almost deathly. When he recovered a little, the words seemed to frighten him. Even if he had said them, the concept was still so alien to him, he audibly gasped. "No, yo.."

"No more secrets, she would have heard eventually."

Gunther shook his head, but Jane would not give up. "Everyone knew."

"I did not," he frowned. "and neither did you."

"Still, everyone but the two of us knew. Mother," Jane softened, "I will be fine. With him, I know I will be alright."

The lady, straight backed, her nose upturned, refused to acknowledge him from this point forward. Disappointment colored her voice. "Why did it come to this? If only you would have listened. Everything would have been fine, and we would have found you a darling husband. Perhaps even had grandchildren by now."

"Unfortunately mother, I have sworn to obey my God, king, and then everyone else. I have done all that you have wished, and this is what it got me. Have I ever blamed you? No, I have not. If you allow me to leave, perhaps I can forgive you,especially for thinking that I worked so hard, just to give it up for a man, or a world who cares nothing for me."

At this, she was met with silence.

With a helping hand from her sweetheart, Jane stood, refusing to relinquish his hand, much to his embarrassment. "If you will excuse us, we have a princess to find."


End file.
